hunterbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Naughty Rabbit Event
Event Time Overview The Large Bunny in Village 3 is very, very hungry and he relies on the kindness of Hunters to fill his insatiable hunger. If a Hunter does feed him, the Hunter will be rewarded for their generosity if he gets a full belly. Event Guide *The event will take place on Line 2 during the event time. Unfortunately the bunny is too hungry to change lines for Hunters. *There will be an announcement before the event starts. *When the event starts, the Bunny will be very small and his Health point value will be 1. *The Bunny will grow at each 20% mark of his health for a total of five growths. Even if he is fed he could still yell: "I'm hungry. I want fresh carrots. I like small carrots, radishes and Gold-leaf Carrots. I'll be good if I'm full." *Hunters must feed the Bunny various vegetables to increase his health and make the Bunny Grow. *Low HP vegetables can be collected through collecting sites and will increase Bunny's HP by 10 with each. *Mid HP vegetables can be collected by defeating Erlani during Hunts and they increase Bunny's HP by 20 with each. *High HP vegetables are available in the Cash Shop and will increase Bunny's HP by 50 with each. *Bunny can be fed in increments of 1 vegetable or 10 vegetables at a time. Rewards Only if the Bunny is full will Hunters be rewarded. The top 10 Hunters will be listed on the score board. The top 3 Hunters will get event rewards and the hunter that feeds Bunny to make him full will get a special reward. All rewards are bound to the Hunter. Participation Award All Hunters who fed Bunny will be rewarded with a participation award of gold Shells according to the amount of vegetables that the Hunter fed Bunny. If the Hunter feeds Bunny less than 200 HP worth of items, they will only receive a Silver Leaf. 1st Place The Hunter will be able to claim a Stoopy Happy Pack which can be opened for: *80 And has a chance of randomly rewarding a Hunter with: *5 BladeStone III *5 RockStone III *10 Gift Add Drug *5 ATK Drug-A V *3 Casting Hammer *20 Flowers Bunch *20 Nice Firework *5 HP Needle II 2nd place The Hunter will be able to claim a Stoopy Sharing Pack which can be opened for: *50 And has a chance of randomly rewarding a Hunter with: *3 BladeStone III *3 RockStone III *5 Gift Add Drug *3 ATK Drug-A V *2 Casting Hammer *15 Flowers Bunch *15 Nice Firework *3 HP Needle II 3rd Place The Hunter will be able to claim a Stoopy Blessing Pack which can be opened for: *30 And has a chance of randomly rewarding a Hunter with: *1 BladeStone III *1 RockStone III *3 Gift Add Drug *1 ATK Drug-A V *1 Casting Hammer *10 Flowers Bunch *10 Nice Firework *1 HP Needle II Special Reward This reward is for the last one that feeds Bunny to make it full. The Hunter will be able to claim a Stoopy Special Pack which can be opened for: *100 *3 Glimmer Sand And has a chance of randomly rewarding a Hunter with: *5 BladeStone III *5 RockStone III *10 Gift Add Drug *5 ATK Drug-A V *3 Casting Hammer *20 Flowers Bunch *20 Nice Firework *5 HP Needle II See Also *Cash Shop *Events Category:Event